


Look

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, I'm trying something new, M/M, Written from other people's perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler and Josh's relationship from the perspective of multiple outsiders.





	Look

_Name: Lilah Hannigan_

_Occupation: Algebra & Calculus teacher at Oletangy High School in Columbus, Ohio_

_Age: 38_

Mrs. Hannigan sighed and entered the test scores of her students into her computer. The class was quiet, as they usually were when she asked them to be - she may not've been the best teacher, but she was well respected among the community, and that was good enough for her.

Yes, the work was difficult and tedious at times, but in the end it was worth it. 

The bell for third period was to ring in a few minutes, and Mrs. Hannigan couldn't help but squint her eyes at one of her student's test scores.

He got a 49%. On their third test. 

But when she clicked the back arrow to review his first two test scores, as well, she noticed a pattern.

53%, 55%, 49%.

 _This kid needs some help_ , She thought to herself. There were other students that had low test scores, as well, but she knew this one - she had his brother only two years before. She knew they were a smart family.

So she swiveled in her chair and looked towards the back of her class, at the young man who had his earbuds in, and pulled at his sleeves while staring blankly ahead.

"Tyler. Can I see you for a second?" She asked.

The boy nodded and pocketed his earbuds, silently walking up to her desk.

When he approached, Mrs. Hannigan placed her elbows on the desk and held up Tyler's most recent test. The boy's eyes immediately saddened, and something pulled at her heart.

"Is everything okay, Tyler? I mean, I know it's the beginning of the year, and it's hard to pick up some subjects right away, but... you're smarter than this," She said, trying her best to sound compassionate rather than scolding.

Tyler put his head down and shrugged. He was virtually unreadable.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah," He said, kicking at the carpet, "Everything is fine. I'm just not very good at math, I guess."

Mrs. Hannigan hummed and pursed her lips, looking out at the rest of the students. She mentally noted which ones tended to get the best test scores.

"Do you think you could find a tutor? Or maybe someone you could have study sessions with?" She asked.

Tyler shrugged, "I dunno, I-I don't think so. Thank you, though.

"What if I found you a tutor? Or - it doesn't even have to be a tutor. Maybe someone in the same grade as you who could help you out. It would be like the two of you progressing through this class together. I think that would do you good, Tyler," Mrs. Hannigan persisted, not intent on backing down. She had seen enough talent go to waste in her 15 years of teaching; she was not going to stand by and watch someone else throw their potential away.

Tyler shrugged again.

"Okay, here's what I'll do: I find someone in the same grade as you who you can study with. And you two can meet in the library after school a few times a week. Does that sound good?" 

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good," Just as she finished the word, the bell for their next class rang, "Come see me before our next class, and I'll let you know who I've paired you with."

Tyler nodded and put his earbuds back in, grabbing his backpack and rushing out of the door.

Mrs. Hannigan relaxed in her chair and turned back around to her computer, going back over their interaction in her head.

Tyler was so hesitant and awkward. She wished she knew how to bring him out of his shell. But since she didn't, and knew she probably wouldn't ever be able to, she simply wished him the best in her mind.

And a light switch flicked on in her head as she went to enter the score of the same test, for a different period.

The test score was 95%. She clicked the back arrow to review the previous test scores, and her eyes lit up.

89%, 98%, 95%.

Mrs. Hannigan placed a sticky note on her computer.

_Reminder:_

_Ask Josh Dun (4th period) to study with Tyler Joseph (2nd period)_

"How's it going, Mrs. H?" One of her 4th period students asked, entering the building.

"Pretty good, Justin. Pretty good," She smiled to herself and shut the computer off, preparing for the next period.

//

_Name: Gene Barlow-Smith_

_Occupation: Librarian at Oletangy High School in Columbus, Ohio_

_Age: 31_

 

"Yeah," Mr. B said, leaning against the refrigerator in the break room, "They called me Gene B.S. And I was just like, 'how old are you, again?'" He scoffed.

"That is so childish," Another teacher spoke up from where she sat at a table, slowly eating a small cup of yougurt. 

"Got that right. I mean, it was back when I was in high school, so. Pretty much everybody was childish back then," He replied, putting his orange juice back into the refrigerator, and wiping his hands on his khakis.

"I'll see you later, Julia. Gotta get back to sorting books for these spolied kids."

Julia chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes, waving goodbye.

Mr. B sighed and went back behind his counter, checking books back into the system, when he noticed something he had been seeing for the past few days, but hadn't bothered to pay attention to until now.

There were two boys (Freshman? Sophmores? No, probably Freshman) sitting at one of the round tables and sharing a textbook, both writing something down on a piece of paper. 

The one with dark blue hair pointed to something on the page and began talking about it, while the other one simply stared at his face, as if he was searching for something.

The boy with blue hair snapped his eyes upwards, catching the other boy in his stare.

The one with normal hair began blushing and looked back down at the textbook, scooting just slightly away.

Mr. B really wished he could read lips. They were smiling softly at each other while talking, and he wanted to witness this obvious blossoming romance. 

So he grabbed a book cart and stationed himself right behind them, half putting books away, and half listening.

"I just don't get it," The one with normal hair said, putting his face in his hands.

"Hey," The one with blue hair put a comforting hand on the other's back, "It's alright. Math is fricking hard, dude. Don't feel bad for not getting it."

The one with normal hair shook his head.

"Tyler, look, you're smart, okay? You just have to stop beating yourself up over every small thing that doesn't make sense right away," The blue-haired one said.

Mr. B pursed his lips. That was actually pretty solid advice.

Tyler (presumably) lifted his head up and took a deep breath, nodding.

"Okay," He said softly, "Thanks, Josh. Sorry for being so... dramatic."

"Don't worry about it," Josh's hand was still stroking up and down the other boy's back, "You're kinda cute when you're dramatic."

Mr. B's eyebrows shot up as he watched Tyler blush profusely and turn his attention back down towards the textbook, desperately trying to bite back a smile.

"We should really hang out sometime, outside of school. Y'know, do something else besides study," Josh said.

Tyler chuckled, "Yeah. I-I'd like that."

"Good," Josh replied, and Mr. B pushed his cart away, back towards the front counter, desperately wanting to tell someone about his discovery.

He threw the break room door open, snapping Julia's attention up from her phone, "I just witnessed a super cute student romance blossoming!" He exclaimed.

Julia's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh, really?! Tell me about it!"

//

_Name: Jenna Black_

_Occupation: Student at Oletangy High School in Columbus, Ohio_

_Age: 16_

 

Despite the cold weather outside, Jenna was so hot she was sure the gym was being heated. She knew it wasn't, but practicing nothing but basketball for almost two hours now would make anybody's internal temperature rise. 

"Jenna!" A teammate shouted, tossing the ball her way.

She gripped it in both hands and pivoted around a member of the opposite team, making her way towards the basket at full speed - say what they may about her freethrow skills, she was the fastest one on the team. That had to account for something, right?

Either way, she made it to the one-point line and then leaped into the air, getting the ball perfectly into the net.

Her team cheered, and the other team immediately sighed in defeat, turning back towards the bleachers.

"Go Jenna!" Grace shouted, coming up to her and giving her a rather powerful high-five. 

The rest of the team congratulated her, as well, with high-fives, fist-bumps, and hugs. 

It was only a practice game, but the fact that Jenna had scored the winning basket filled her with a rightful sense of pride. She was feeling good, and confident. 

"Hey, Grace," She approached the girl, after the two teams were taking a break, everybody going straight towards their water bottles.

"What's up?" Grace asked, turning from her previous conversation.

"Y'know that guy over there? The one in uniform standing next to the guy without a uniform?"

Grace squinted her eyes, "Who, Tyler Joseph?"

"Yeah. He's cute, isn't he?" She replied, waving to the boy when he turned his attention briefly from the red-haired boy he was talking to. He politely waved back, and then turned away.

"Yeah, he is. But I think he's also gay," Grace chuckled.

"What?! Are you serious?! _Him_?!"

"Yes, _him_. I'm pretty sure he's dating Josh Dun."

"Who's Josh Dun?"

Grace raised an eyebrow and discreetly pointed to the boy with bright red hair.

"Oh," Jenna frowned, "Well, are you sure?"

"Like, 99% sure. They're literally always together. I saw them holding hands the other day, after school," She responded, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Have you seen them kiss?" Jenna asked, silently hoping that maybe they were just really good friends.

"No, but Micheal has."

"Micheal Vanhorton or Micheal Lang?"

"Micheal Vanhorton, obviously. I don't even talk to Micheal Lang," Grace commented, taking a deep breath and straightening out her uniform.

Jenna frowned, "Oh well. He's really cute, I was hoping he'd want to go out."

Grace shrugged and patted her on the back, "There's other fish in the sea, Jenna. Are you gonna go to Tom Gardener's party tonight? I hear he broke up with Angelina. Maybe you could make out with him or something."

Jenna scoffed, "I'm not gonna just make out with Tom Gardner, Grace. I don't care that his parents are rich, I'm not a gold digger." She watched Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun break out into laughter together, and suddenly she longed for a relationship.

"But, yeah. I think I will go to the party," She said.

"Cool. C'mon, coach is calling us back," Grace said, taking one last sip of water. 

When their coach blew the whistle, Jenna couldn't help but watch as Josh Dun gave Tyler Joseph a light kiss.

 _Yup_ , She thought to herself, _they're gay_.

So she sighed and jogged to join the rest of the players.

//

_Names: Sue & Alan Wright_

_Occupations: Retirees_

_Ages: 65, 69_

 

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Sue inquired, looking up at the trees. There was a light wind that blew a few loose leaves off of the trees, leaving them just a little more bare.

Alan nodded, "It is. Remember when we used to come here as kids? You'd always try to get me to jump into the river with you."

Sue laughed, "Hey, you know what, you did eventually jump in the river with me, so don't even try to give me any grief for that."

"Well, that's just 'cause I was trying to impress you. I had to get you to marry me somehow, right?" Alan replied, chuckling.

"Oh, hush," His wife playfully hit his arm, "You know I would've married you either way."

The man leaned over and kissed Sue softly on her temple, "True. And I'm glad you did."

She smiled softly at him, but then turned her attention across from where they were sitting on the bench, to a young couple walking hand-in-hand down the stone path that lead towards the tiny river that they had just been talking about.

"Hey," Sue said, pointing towards them, "Look. Speaking of youth."

"That guy looks like cotton candy," Alan commented, referring to the young boy with bright pink hair.

Sue giggled, "He kinda does, doesn't he? I think they balance each other out well."

Alan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

As the two of them reached the small river, the one with normal hair turned the the pink-haired one, taking both of his hands and giving him a light kiss on the nose.

"Oh my Lord," Sue gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's propsing. He's about to propose!"

"How can you even tell?"

Sue didn't respond, but instead continued looking on at the young couple. And within the matter of a few minutes, the one with normal hair got down on one knee, taking a small black box out of his pocket.

"Oh, wow, you were right," Alan said, now also intrigued.

They were too far to hear any dialouge, but the one on one knee spoke a few words and wiped a tear, then got up and hugged the cotton-candy boy tightly, and kissing him deeply.

"Aw," Sue cooed, leaning her head on Alan's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head on hers.

When the two boys finally seperated and began heading back to where they came from, Sue shot into an upright position and began clapping.

"Congratulations!" She shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Thank you!" They shouted back in unison, laughing at each other. Their smiles were wide, and only got wider with each step they took, causing a swirl of nostalgia to whirl in the hearts of the two on the bench.

"I really hope their marriage works out and they end up in our position one day," Sue sighed, leaning back into her husband.

"What? Sitting on a bench and watching random couples go by?" Alan asked. 

"Yeah," She replied simply, looking towards her husband, "Exactly."

Alan chuckled and kissed his wife of almost forty years, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Al."

And months later, when Sue picked up the newspaper and read that a young male-and-male couple got married that day, she smiled and etched their names in her brain.

_Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun. What a cute couple._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know this was different and kinda odd, but... Please leave some comments! I'd really like to know what your impressions of this story, so don't hold anything back. 
> 
> As always, stay safe & stay alive, friends :)


End file.
